


Falling

by Wonu_sauce



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonu_sauce/pseuds/Wonu_sauce
Summary: Soonyoung and Rya have been together for 5 years.... until one accident happened that reveals all the secret from Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader





	Falling

Chapter 1

Past midnight, Ryu and Soonyoung were still bickering over the past things they've done for over 5 years of being together and Soonyoung told Ryu "Babi, I won't go home until i don't here you snoozing to deep sleep." then he continue to serenade you to sleep. 

-

As you were suddenly woke up by a loud voice coming outside your house at exact 3am. It's Chan, panting out and its obvious on his face that there's something wrong "Noona, something happened to Hoshi hyung." Rya then got a phone call Death/ [OnPhone] "Can you rush now to Pledis Hospital now Rya...." (You're feeling that there's something wrong with how worried and sobbing Soonyoung's mom voice is) 'H-h-hospital!?' "Please just come now Rya.... please... (Soonyoung's Mom sobbing on the other line) Chan will be there at any time now to fetch you." [call ended] She then quickly tag with Chan to the hospital where Soonyoung Mom told her. As soon as she got to the hospital, there she sees her Boyfriend's Mom sobbing to the floor begging for the doctors to do everything to save her son's life. Rya can no longer picture what was happening, who's Son? Soonyoung is the only son two sibs... she's confused towards Soonyoung's mom actions on why she's kneeling to the doctors. Rya run to the Emergency Room where Soonyoung's mom is directed. She didn't expect to see the other one lying down with blood streaming all over his body..... a big head injury thats more evident than the other wounds. ¤ Doctor: "We're very sorry Mrs.Kwon.... we've done all we can just to revive him." (As the Doctor continuously taps Mrs.Kwon shoulders) (Police officers) "Mr. Kwon Soonyoung got into a car crash at Macapagal ave...." Rya interrupted the police officers report "M-m-macapagal Ave??? Officer that's not his way home!!! You're probably wrong with the investigations....", officers then gave the pictures from the Place of accident of Soonyoung. As she carefully scan each photos and the sorrounding of the accident based from the pictures itself... The officers are not wrong... its really the place where they found Soonyoung's body. But what confused Rya more was..... Where is Soonyoung really heading to. His family resides at Belair, Makati ever since he was a child. ~ (10 minutes later, Wonwoo comes panting at the Emergency Room where Rya, Chan and Soonyoung's Mom is) "Rya!!" Wonwoo snapped. Rya jolted at the voice from the latter as she runs to him and embraces him for comfort before she starts to sob again. "Where's hosh?! Tita.... " Soonyoung mom then faced Wonwoo as she started to bawl hard again and kneel behind the Emergency Room curtains. \- [An hour later still at E.R] "Nurse, where can i find Soonyoung Kwon?..." an unfamiliar voice, claiming to be Soonyoung's Girlfriend... Soonyoung's Mom got startled to see the other girl claiming to be her son's GF knowing that it was only Rya all around, whom his son shared 5 years with.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some wrong grammars... i'm just new to AO3 and my language is not eng. Please bear with me. 💗


End file.
